


Til the end with you

by rilaya258



Category: Girl Meets World, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Rilaya, rilaya - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: Hunger games au with Rilaya!!!!!





	Til the end with you

Blonde hair stuck against pale, bony cheeks and Maya Hart couldn’t help but wonder why she was crying. 

Oh yeah. 

The nightmares had become incessant. Brown eyes luring her into the woods, lips crashing together, hands everywhere. Then blood. So much blood Maya could taste it in the back of her throat. Burning from her thigh always woke her up, and it felt like her soulmark was trying to leave her body. She wouldn’t blame it. 

Riley Matthews. 

The tribute everyone knew about. Topanga Lawrence Matthews was a disgraced Capitol escapee, leaving after falling in love with a district 12 slave. August and Riley were celebrities in their own right, but the girl had more relevance to Maya. Her name was branded onto Maya’s skin, and it burned. She’d tried going to sleep with a flannel around her leg, even keeping her foot in a pool of water, but it woke her up every night just before sunrise. It was like a fucked up clockwork. 

She considered leaving the room, wandering the corridors, but the thought of seeing Matthews was too much. She couldn’t just see her soulmate. 

She wondered if Riley knew. If she even considered how fucked it was. Riley was going to die in the arena, she’d been the only tribute from the entire roster who only got a score of 1. Everyone looked at her with scorn. She was a goner. 

Unless Maya, the highest scorer that year, could help it. She’d always been good with knives and daggers, they were easy to conceal and almost as sharp as Maya’s tongue on a bad day. She smirked before deciding she needed to do something, anything other than lying in the dark. 

“Hey,”

Fuck. 

“Matthews,” Maya nodded curtly, then turned quickly on her heels, cheeks burning. 

“Maya, wait.” Maya tried not to listen, but the brunette sounded so tired she couldn’t help but turn and make the gap between them almost nonexistent. 

“What?” She hissed, pressing Riley’s shoulders against the wall, “I’m trying to sleep,”

“Sleepwalk, maybe.” Riley mumbled, eyes scanning Maya’s. 

“It’s on my ass if you’re looking for the mark.”

“Mines on my neck,” Maya’s ears perked up and she moved Riley’s hair out of the way, smirking when the taller girl shivered. 

Maya Penelope Hart. 

“Fuck does it say my middle name for?”   
“Dunno, is it your handwriting?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It sucks,”  
“Yeah,” 

The outsider from twelve looked so sad all maya could think to do was kiss her. 

No. Not yet. 

“You’re not sleeping?”   
“Nah.”  
“Come into my room,” 

Riley looked shocked, and raised an eyebrow.   
“You’ve got easily two years on me, creep.”

Maya groaned.  
“I’ve got a sofa, loser. If you’re tired I’ll sleep on it, it’s easier to sleep knowing someone’s in the room.”

Flushing a furious pink, Riley nodded and followed the blonde into her room. 

“It’s nice.”  
“Shut up and go to sleep,” 

Riley had never been good at following instructions. Despite Maya’s overwhelming tiredness, the two stayed up all night and most of the morning just talking, and by the time they finally drifted off, Riley had her arms around Maya’s waist and a face full of minty smelling blonde hair. 

She slept like a baby. 

-

“I don’t know what to do, what if she’s truly useless?”  
“Who cares? She’s scrap metal at best.” 

Maya growled and threw her fork at Farkle. He sighed and gave Maya a look. 

“I don’t care about the name on your arm. She’s dead meat, accept it and try to kiss her before she dies.”

Cheerful, Maya thought as she shovelled blueberry pancake into her mouth. 

“So, what’s Feeney got in store for us today?”  
“A lesson!” The old man announced his arrival with a clap of his hands, as usual. Maya found it annoying but Farkle insisted it was endearing. Because charm could win a games, apparently. 

“Maya, alliances?”  
“Riley.”  
“Ouch, pick another.”  
“No.”  
“Fine. Farkle, save me, please.”  
“Soulmates, Farkle time?”  
“Go ahead. Before I cry.” 

Farkle grinned before pulling out a small piece of paper, it listed all of the tribute names, along with their district number and scores in the test.

“Obviously dependant on our environment, which I’m anticipating to be snowy, we’ll be seeing a number of people dying on the first day, as standard. Joshua Matthews and Lucas Friar are threats, but both are blinded by wanting to protect others. Same with Maya, sadly. Biggest threat I can see is the careers, mainly him.” Farkle finished by stabbing the board he’d pinned his paper to. 

“Isiah?”  
“District 3, they had major storms last year, seasons but on steroids, he got an eleven, and he’s smart. He’ll win if we don’t eliminate him.”  
“Dark words.”   
“Strategy.”  
“Good. 

Work on Isiah, enemy or ally is up to you.” Maya nodded disinterestedly and left to go find Riley. She’d woken up to an empty bed and wanted to know why. 

-

The banquet was a shit show. It was a new addition, as this was the 100th Hunger Games, the promised finale. Katniss Everdeen had nearly died trying to oppose it, but rumours of a pregnancy had silenced her and her wife, Johanna. Riley loved their story, considered it to be much more star crossed lovers. Containing her smile was difficult as Maya remembered all that Riley had shared last night. It was confusing, however, that Matthews had managed to avoid her the entire day. Maya didn’t want to admit she cared, so she focused on the careers, charming them with her obvious good looks and wit. She knew district one was in charge, but she had their female competitor, Chai, wrapped around her little finger, the girl was cute, but not the one on her leg, she’d exaggerated the height of her mark to embarrass Riley, it lived just below her thigh, she had to look at it in the mirror but loved the cursive scrawl it was written in. Or branded in. 

“Can we talk?”  
“Now you’re ready, princess?”  
“Maya.”  
“Whatever.”

Maya pointed at the cameras subtly, trying to show Riley they couldn’t just leave, but Riley blew them a kiss before grabbing her and dragging her off through the kitchen and up the stairs. The roof was windy but both girls knew it would mean even if the cameras followed, they wouldn’t hear shit. 

“What? Now I’m ignoring you, you want my attention?”  
“I’m not scrap metal.” 

Riley said defiantly, pushing maya closer to the edge, Maya gasped and tried to move, but Riley scooped her leg behind Maya, and the blonde was falling until strong hands wrapped around her. She took a moment to catch her breath before leaning up and catching Riley’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“What was that for?” Riley mumbled, before letting Maya back up on her feet. 

“Wanted to kiss you before I killed you, oh wait, that was you.” Maya grinned, impressed and only a tad turned on by Riley’s talent. 

“I did judo and any martial arts or combat I could get taught since I was three,” Riley explained, “anyone can come at me long distance, but from this close,” she reached out and pulled Maya flush against her, Maya could feel Riley’s heart beating against her and all she wanted to do was kiss that fucking sneer off Matthews’ face, “no chance.” Riley grinned, a megawatt smile that left Maya speechless. 

“Anyways, think it’s time for dessert.” Riley kissed Maya’s cheek sweetly before dragging her back downstairs, through a longer route before showing her back into the dining hall. Suddenly all eyes were on them. 

“Where’s the fondue?” Maya asked dumbly, unaware that her and Riley’s hands were still entwined. It was too late. The cameras were on and they were doomed.

-


End file.
